chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Barnes
Maria Barnes is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She is an evolved human, who works for the Organisation, in New York, where she has lived her whole life. She is currently 26 years old, and her abilities are Healing Tears, Tracking and Peak Physical Properties. Appearance Maria is 26 years old, but she looks quite a lot younger, with dark brunette hair, that is dyed from her natural blonde. She tends to wear a lot of eye make-up, but she has almost flawless skin, meaning she sees no need for foundation. Maria's eyes are a dark chocolate brown, and have been since she was a little girl. She's average in height, standing around 5 foot 6 or 5 foot 7, and she tends to wear tight clothing, but it's normally quite eccentric and over the top, as well. She doesn't normally wear dresses or skirts, preferring skinny jeans or leggings. Abilities The first ability she manifested was Peak Physical Properties, allowing her to enhance all of her physical aspects, such as her speed, strength, agility and stamina. Also, she gains great skill in all physical tasks, e.g. running, climbing, fighting. The ability also makes her restless and greatly increases her appetite in order to provide enough energy for it. Her manifestation of this power is unknown. Maria's second ability is the power of Healing Tears, which means that her tears have powerful healing properties. When she cries, she will be able to heal any wound or injury, as long as the person she is healing is still alive. This ability will also work on herself, but she must be actually sad, or in pain, for the ability to activate. The more heartfelt the tears are, the more powerful the effect of the tears will be. However, if she is using the tears on herself, she must just be in intense pain, and wherever the tears touch, will be healed almost immediately. She manifested this power when she was brought to tears by Pippy's attack, while she was meant to be training her. The third and final ability Maria possesses is Tracking. This power allows her to locate a person, or object, by producing a yellow beam, visible only to her, which leads them to the target she seeks. Similar to Clairvoyance and Trailing, Maria must at least have a name, or at least some information on the person she wishes to track. While she is yet to manifest this ability, it will not be long before she discovers she possesses it. Family & Relationships *Mother - Alisha Hill *Father - James Barnes *Older brother - Morgan Barnes *Sister-in-law - Susanna Barnes *Nephews - Gordon and Graham Barnes 'Zachary Gray' Maria and Zach have shared a one-night stand recently. Home Currently, Maria lives in an apartment in New York, which is rather lavishly decorated, despite the limited the money of working as an intern. Her mother left her a reasonable sum of money, and while it probably wasn't the best idea, she spent it all decorating and buying a brand new apartment near Times Square. She has one kitchen, a living room, one bathroom and two bedrooms, despite not having a room-mate or a partner, as she chose to leave the option open. History When Maria was a young child, she was often told she had 'the ideal family' as her parents were still together, and they had had one son and one daughter. However, this illusion fell apart when Maria's father, James, had an affair with their maid. Her mother Alisha left him, almost immediately, and the divorce was very messy. Maria and her brother grew up moving from home to home, not feeling like they fit in in either home. She left for Yale, when she was 18, and got her degree in Pathology, and worked as an intern speech therapist in New York City. She recently joined the Organisation, when she manifested, and after training to control her abilities, she accepted the offer to become an agent. Category:Characters